


Sword for Hire

by rabidsamfan



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: It's not really a choice, is it?





	Sword for Hire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraDerall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDerall/gifts).



Tir had offered them places, back when it first looked like they might actually win. Had they stayed in Gregminster, Flik would be commanding an army, and Viktor would be... well, Viktor would be restless. But Flik hadn’t wanted to linger near reminders of Odessa, and Viktor wasn’t sure peace was worth taking the time to learn. Fighting was really all that he was any good at. So when Flik asked whether Viktor wanted to head to Dunan and co-captain a mercenary troop, the only possible answer was yes. He still had a visit to make to his family’s graves.


End file.
